The Secret Life of a Video Blogger
by playk1092
Summary: Gabriella is a seemingly quiet girl. But she has a secret: She has an alter ego on the internet. Nobody knows her secret, but her new found friends get dangerously close to finding out. Will she let them in on her secret? Or will she hide in the shadows?
1. Too Good To Be True

**New story, came to me out of the blue! Had to get it out of my head!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, or anything in this story. **

My name is Gabriella Montez. To my parents Lisa and Mike Montez I'm Gabby, to my best friend Taylor Mckessie, I'm Gabs, and to the rest of the population I'm basically invisible. Definition of Population: My peers at East High. I'm just a girl, that gets lost in the crowd. I don't mind it one bit. Because if they knew what I did, they'd think I'm a complete loser or that I'm lonely and don't have any friends!

But to the world wide web they refer to me as _GabBAM!_

I live a secret life on DJ Vlog, its a website, where people post video blogs. No one, not even Taylor, knows that I post video blogs on the website of whats on my mind. Sometimes, I dance or sometimes I sing and play guitar. It's just depends on how I feel at the moment.

I know what your thinking. "Well, how come people don't notice you?" Or, "Someone just _has_ to know its you, right?"

Wrong. I believe in being anonymous. Like in all my videos I always wear my favorite hot pink sunglasses, like the kind from _Risky Business _(I know, cool right?), and I always dress to impress. Dress for who, you ask? Well my viewers of course. I have a really keen fashion sense. I just choose not to wear any of my fashionable items to school.

Oh! The parentals are gone, finally! (They don't know either, so I'm pretty much doing this whole vlogging thing on the down low.)

I use the webcam on my laptop for all of my videos. Today, I'm totally going to vent to my webcam. I've got tons on my mind, that just needs to go away. I needed an outfit, that totally spoke "venting". I chose a comfy black track suit, put my hair in a ponytail, which is something I never do in public, and put on my sunglasses. I sat in front my laptop and pressed the record button.

"Hey, dj vloggers, GabBAM! here. I totally need some guy advice. This guy at my school, who shall remain anoymous, as shall I. Well, anyways he's amazing. I don't know him even though he lives 3 houses down from me, but he's drop dead gorgeous, he's basically like the David Beckham of my school. He plays basketball, but he's not a total jerk as some would suspect. He's got these gorgeous baby blue eyes, and his smile is orgasmic! But he has a girlfriend, who in my opinion is the wicked bitch of the east, she's like Victoria Beckham, but way less fashion forward and BLONDE! I know, ew. And skinny definitely doesn't work for her. Gosh, what should I do! I think about him like all the time, but not in a weird creepster kind of way. Gotta go, I need some advice vloggers. Help! GabBAM! is out." And, that's it! Done. Easy Peasy Lemon Sqaueasy!

Now it's time to be boring ol' Gabriella. Exciting, I know.

* * *

East High is like my personal version of hell. It officially made me hate the colors red and white, so now I can't even eat candy canes at Christmas anymore! It totally tarnished my high school experience! In middle school, everyone was friends with everyone. Image, where you came from, or what clubs you were in didn't matter. But all of a sudden high school rolled around, and people didn't know you anymore. All of a sudden all of my old friends were the ones getting invited to all the cool parties and I was stuck at home doing geometry homework and petting my cat Button. So, I just stopped worrying about them and focusing on my one real friend Taylor.

"Did you finish your AP Calculus homework?" Asked my BFFL (best friend for life), Taylor. She was a dark skinned beauty with her hair in a Rihanna bob cut. She was wearing, a yellow blouse and dark wash jeans with matching yellow shoes. Then there was me: curly hair, wearing a sweatshirt, jeans and my favorite black converse. Sometimes when I was dressed like this, I'd think about all the cute, stylish clothes in my closet begging to be worn. But if I came to school, dressed like the fashionista I really am, I'd be accused of trying to be popular. Not worth it. Nothing is worse than being called a wannabe.

"Um, yeah." I said

"You okay? You seem spacey." Taylor asked concerned.

"I'm cool, I just, I've got alot on my mind. Thats all."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. She was seriously going to be the best therapist one day. She had a way of getting you to say things that were never intended to be said.

"Maybe later. I'll see you in Anatomy." I said as we went our seperate ways. I was going to my favorite class of the day. Computer Technologies. The only AP class I wasn't in, but only because it was a required class. But not my favorite cause, I didn't even like the class, but my favorite because _he_ was there. He was so sexy, and what made him so attractive was that he knew he was sexy. I dig confidence in guys. I sit right next to him and smell his intoxicating Polo Black cologne. Yum. We don't talk, but sometimes I steal quick glances at him when he doesn't know. Sometimes I get carried away and stare too long, and we lock eyes, but just for a split nano-second. Then I turn away like it didn't happen. I think he knows I like him, but then again he probably thinks I'm a total creepster. Sometimes, I wish I could bring out GabBAM! in situations like these. She'd totally be confident, and vixen-like. Deep down inside, I know GabBAM! is the real me, but I'm afraid to let her show.

"Morning class. Free day. Just no inappropriate websites please." Mr. Allen said directing his glare to Chad Danforth, notorious for looking at "inappropriate websites" and Troy's sidekick. Usually on my free day I'd study, or do homework. Typical Gabriella. But GabBAM! would totally flirt with Troy.

"Dude! You have to check out this girl!" I overhead Chad say to Troy.

"Mr. Danforth! No innappropriate webstites!" Mr. Allen roared.

"It's not. It's just a website. Nothing inappropriate." Chad said, looking over to Mr. Allen. "Swear." He said, as if he need to further his point more.

All around me kids were all talking to each other, gossiping about who did what with who. It made me angry. I didn't have one friend in this whole entire class! So, like usual I was the only one actually studying or doing home work

"Whoa! She's hot. Definitely. I'd say she's a 9.5." I heard Troy say "She's a good dancer too. What's this sight again?"

"Uh. Dj Vlog. I watch her vids all the time." My heart stopped as I heard him say DJ Vlog. There was no way they were talking about me. Yeah, I danced in my vids and no, there was no way i was a good dancer. I was trying to crane my neck to see if I get a glimpse of what girl they were talking about but I couldn't see a thing. I heard them whispering and I saw Chad point at me. Crap. I immediatley turned my attention to my already complete homework. Did they know it was me? Were they making fun of me? Were they---I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Gabrielle." O. M. G. It was Troy, and he was actually talking to me!

"Um. It's Ella, not Elle."

"Oh. My bad Ella."

"No. No, its Gabriella." I was waiting for him to say something back but he didn't say anything, he was just staring at me and studying my face. Did he think I was ugly? Was he laughing on the inside? I had never felt so self-cautious in my entire life.

"Nope." He said.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Nope, it's not her Chad." He yelled over his shoulder to where Chad was sitting. "Sorry, Chad thought you were some girl on this website. But it's weird, you do look oddly alike." He said eyeing me some more. "Come here." He said walking back to Chad. This was like, seriously my lucky day! I sat in between Troy and Chad. It was like a sandwich. Two nice pieces of soft bread and the gross eggplant salad they serve in the cafeteria in the middle. Guess who's the eggplant salad. I was quickly snapped out of my reverie, when I saw the girl on the computer screen. It was her. I mean, it was me! I couldn't tell them it was me! I just had to play it cool. But the problem was the Gabriella didn't know what playing it cool was, but on the contrary GabBAM! did.

"Oh. People mistake her for me all the time. She's way prettier than me." As soon as I said that, I knew they were going to agree.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Chad remarked. "Right?" I guess he was asking Troy.

"Eh." Was all Troy said. Did that mean he didn't think I was ugly? I sure as hell hoped so.

"Soooo can I go now, I kinda have stuff to do." I asked quietly.

"No. We invited you over here, and you going to stay." Chad said. "Its a free period! You shouldn't be doing work! Just have fun and relax." He said smiling at me. It would be nice to relax, but not when you alter ego is on the screen in front of you. "Ooooohh. She posted a new vid yesterday." Oh. No. That was the one about.....Troy. Chad played the video, and immediatley I blocked the words out. All I saw was a beautiful girl on the screen totally confident, who looked like she didn't have a care in the world. That was me! But for some reason, I couldn't portray those traits without a camera on me."Someone has a bit of a crush don't you say Troy? Come to think of it, this prince charming sounds oddly like you"

"Yeah, I wish that girl was talking about me." Troy said, with that orgasmic smile playing on his lips I was telling you about. "What do you think?" He asked me. I think that girl on the screen was talking about you idiot!

"Um." Crap. I couldn't think of anything to say! "Um, I think she's cool."

"Right on." Chad said and gave me a high five.

"You should send her and email. She could probably like, mention you guys in her video or something." I hoped I didn't make that sound too obvious.

"Good idea. I like the way you think." Chad said. But gosh, Troy didn't say much at all. "I think that she's officially invited to hang with us 1st period." Chad said looking at Troy.

Troy eyed me for a second then said, "Sounds good."

"Why?" I asked. I've been going to school with the same two guys for, oh I don't know, lets try 4 years, and now they want to "hang" with me?

"Because." I just stared at Chad. "Because what?" I asked.

"Because, you seem cool."

"But what about all the other kids in this class?"

"They were busy." Troy said.

"I was busy too!"

"Busy looking at completed homework?" Troy said with a smirk. Gah! He was so sexy!

"Um, I thin--" Saved by the bell. Thank goodness. When I heard the bell, I just got up, gathered my completed homework, and walked out the door. 'Maybe they knew who I was.' I thought as I entered a sea full of kids.

The idea of actually being friends with the two most popular kids in school sounded too good to be true. Or maybe I was just overanalyzing the situation. Just like I do with everything else.

**Review!**


	2. PB&J With A Side of Unexpected Visitors

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed it!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

"So, you'll never believe what happened in first period. But I'll have to tell you when we sit down, I don't want anyone to hear." I said to Taylor as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh, it's that good is it?" Taylor said feigning excitement.

"Eh. I guess." I said and Taylor let out a over dramatic huff. After I'd left computer class I was still reeling with shock that Troy and Chad actually wanted to be friends with me. It was crazy! A:They're the gods of East High, B:They're the gods of East High, and C:They're the gods of East High! Why would they want to even talk to someone like, lets say me. A:I wasn't in their "crowd", B:Nobody knows who I am, and C:I will never be anywhere near a "god" of East High.

We entered the cafeteria and as always, everyone was with their crowds. The populars/jocks, the skaters, the potheads, the emos, the dance team, the chess club, and the nerds. Me and Taylor didn't belong to any group, because we didn't fall into any crowd. We definitely weren't popular or athletes, which rules out the populars/jocks and the skaters. We weren't stupid or socially depressed, so that ruled out the potheads and emos. We didn't think we could dance even though we couldn't, so that ruled out the dance team. We preferred checkers and not Chess. We were smart, each of us in the top 5 in our class, but we weren't nerds. So what were we? I think we were the kind of people who had common sense, because we didn't believe in labels.

We each brought our own lunches because God know what goes into the cafeteria food. I brought the usual peanut butter and jelly sandwich with bananas and a bag of pretzels. Taylor always has good lunches because her mom's the executive chef of downtown Albuquerque's _Fuego_ restaurant. It's an awesome place and her mom's and even awesomer cook.

"Okay," I said as we sat down at our usual table by the window. "So today in first period, pause for dramatic effect......Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth actually talked to me!" I said as excitement coursed through my veins.

"No way! Your future husband actually talked to you? That's a great start! Next thing you know you'll have 8 kids." Taylor said. She was so sarcastic it wasn't even funny. Okay, it's funny all the time.

"Tay!" I said giving her a playful nudge. "I only wish he was my future husband. But, it was weird cause they just randomly asked me to come look at something on the internet, and then they wanted to know if I'd hang out with them all the time in first period." I was still debating on whether or not I wanted to tell Taylor about Dj Vlog. I knew she wasn't going to think I was lame, but I just wanted it to be something I only knew about.

"That _is_ weird. I think they're up to something." She said scowling.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, they could be using you or something." That could be true!

"Hm. Whatevs. If they did, I'd probably like, get revenge on them or something." I said noticing Taylor's eye's turn into the size of the moon.

"What?" I said staring into the direction she was, my eyes growing large also. Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth were headed our way. But why? Why? Why? WHY? What was up with them! Leaving their respective crowd was like, jumping our of a plane without a parachute! It was suicide! I quickly turned around giving Taylor a 'I have no idea what's going on' kind of look. Troy Bolton without his girlfriend Marci practically stalking him everywhere he went was no where to be seen. Was this a sign? That we were meant to be? Most likely not, but I can dream right?

"What's up G?" Chad said sitting down across from Taylor, and Troy across from me. I just looked over at Taylor, both of us were obviously still in shock.

"G?" I asked. Did he mean 'What's up Gangsta?".

"G. For Gabriella?" He said laughing, as I felt an obvious blush fall onto my cheeks. I looked over at Troy and he was laughing too. Did he think I was a loser?

"Whose your friend?" Chad said motioning toward Taylor.

"That's certainly none of your business!" Taylor said. I could tell she was mad by the way she sat up straight.

"Well then! Someone's _certainly_ got their panties in a bunch." Chad said emphasizing Taylor's use of 'certainly'.

"Um, This is Taylor Mckessie." I said, not wanting World War III to break loose. Although I was pretty sure it already had since the cafeteria was 10 times quieter than it was , and everyone was staring in our direction.

"I'm Ch--"

"No need." Taylor said, cutting off Chad's introduction.

"Well, your a tough little cookie now aren't you?" Troy said, his first words since they'd arrived at our table.

"So, why are you guys over here? To give Taylor a hard time? Cause if you are, then we're just gonna leave." I said angry at the fact they were being rude to Taylor.

"We're were just joking around." Troy said giving Taylor an apologetic smile.

"Okay, well that's nice to know. But seriously go away because everyone is staring over here." I said, seeing eye's glued to us out of the corner of my eye.

"Just ignore them. We just want to hang out with you guys." Chad said looking at Taylor, which was odd king of looking he was doing.

"Seriously? You guys don't even know us! You probably didn't even know our names before today! We're like, the opposite of you!" I said.

Chad looked over at Troy and gave him a knowing look. Just as Troy was about to speak, we all heard the annoying voice that never ceases to go away.

"Troy! Troy!" It was Marci, Troy's annoying main squeeze. She was super annoying! "What are you _doing _with _them_?" She said as if we were scum from the bottom of the earth. She was wearing stilettos that were inappropriate for an 8 hour day of school, a white halter top and a super mini-mini skirt. I mean, who could possibly in their right minds take her seriously.

"We were just--"

"I don't care, just leave. Everyone's talking." She said cutting Troy off. She grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him away from the table, he didn't even turn around and say bye to us. So much for trying to be a friend. At least Chad was still sitting with us. It was awkward for a few moments as me and Taylor finished our lunch.

"Wow, that was a pretty tasty looking lunch Taylor." Chad said obviously trying to break the silence.

"Her mom's the executive chef of _Fuego_ downtown. She's an amazing cook." I said

"Really? Thats cool! My parents go there alot. I'm not allowed to go, they say it's too fancy for me." He said actually sounding generally interested. I looked over at Taylor and gave her a nod of encouragement. Taylor had trouble opening up to anyone else but me and her older sister. Before she could open up, she had to grow to trust that person. Let me tell you, it's hard to earn Taylors trust

"Yeah. Your parents are probably right about being too fancy for you. Me and Gabs went and we ended up washing the dishes." Taylor said, and as soon as I remembered what she was talking about, I busted up laughing.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" I said laughing and I noticed Chad looking confusingly at us two giggling girls. "Oh, it's a long story." Taylor said recovering from her giggle fit. Taylor and Chad soon engaged into a conversation that I blocked out because, I was busy staring at Troy and Marci. She was sitting on his lap playing with his hair. He was smiling and chatting with his many followers. He looked happy, but I wondered if he was really happy? Or was it just a facade?

"Gabs?"

"Hey Gabs?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Taylor, I was just, lost in translation I guess." I said giving her a kind smile. "Where did Chad go?" I said looking around.

"He said he had to go. Come on, we're going to be late for class." Taylor said hooking her arm into mine.

"Kay. But I must say, it sure did look like you and Chad hit it off." I said wriggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh puh-lease! Me and Q-tip? Maybe in my next lifetime!" Taylor said blushing a little.

"Sure, what ever you say. Q-tip?"

"Doesn't his hair remind you of a Q-tip?" Asked a laughing Taylor.

"It does!" I said joining in her laughter. We entered our classroom and sat in our seats, and listened to the teacher continue his lesson. My lesson listening lasted for about 5 minutes. I just had so much on my mind, I couldn't concentrate. This was like, the most interesting day ever! I think Taylor has a crush on Chad. I _know_ I have a crush on Troy, which is a given. So much stuff to evaluate so little time.

This called for a super-secret super-undercover vlogging session. From now on I had to be careful of what I said in my vlogs since Troy and Chad are now viewers of my videos.

**Review?? Please?**


	3. Uncle Winston

**Disclaim: I don't own anything in this story.**

"Kay, vloggers. I had an.....odd day to say the least. Good, I guess. I can't say exactly why it was odd. So I'm going to sing you guys a song that I wrote. It kind of represents how I'm feeling right now." I grabbed my guitar and started strumming away, and getting lost in my own world.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
feel like a guitar that's never played  
will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
_

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Wont someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

__

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light off to erase it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

_We are moving through the crowd..._

"Thanks for listening guys. You guys really do mean the world to me."

As I was uploading it onto my page, I had started to read the comments on my following vlog. Yes, the one about Troy. Some of the comments said that I, and I quote, "shouldn't involve myself with a kind of guy with bitchy girlfriend, because it _always _turns out badly." But most of them said I should, and I quote, "tell him how you feel." and "talk to him and get to know him!". If only it were that easy. To be honest, I was intimidated by Troy and I don't even know why I feel that way. It's weird. I took off my incognito disguise, and shut off my computer. I needed to get my mind off of Troy, a guy who would _never_ be interested in a girl like me, and worry about more important things. Like trying not to get bored, so I called Taylor, desperately needing someone to talk to.

"Hey Tay! What's up?"

"Nothing much . Hey, do you want to get something to eat or something. Mom's working late, and you know dad, he can't cook."

"Yeah, sure! We were having left overs anyway. So, what time?"

"Uh, around 7. That cool?"

"Yup! See you then. Bye."

"Okay, bye." I threw my phone on the bed and went downstairs to out family room where my parents were snuggled up on the couch watch _American Idol_. Their fave show. They were like, addicted to it. I sat down on the couch next to them and watched the show for a couple of minutes, laughing at Simon Cowells jabs at contestants.

"Can I go out with Taylor to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Who's going with you guys?" My dad asked in a stern voice.

"Uh, just me and Taylor dad. Sheesh."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out."

"What time will you be getting home?"

"Daddy! Chill okay? Why can't you trust me? It's not like I'm disobedient or something. I'll be 18 in 3 months, and then I'll be off at college. What will you do then?"

"She's right Mike. Yes, you can go sweetie." My mom said giving me the exact same smile I inherited from her.

"Don't be out past 10:30. Be careful too." The thing with my dad is that I've grown older, and our relationship just isn't the same as it used to be. I used to tell him everything when I was younger, but now, I just can't tell him who my crush is, or how bad my period gets. Thats mother and daughter talk. So I think he thinks since I don't tell him anything that that automatically inclines him to think I'm out doing wrong or lying to him. Which isn't the case. I miss talking to my dad, and going places with him. Sometimes, I think he feels out of place when me and my mom are talking and he doesn't have a clue what we're talking about.

"Thanks daddy, I love you." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Love you too baby."

"Love ya mom." I said, patting her head. "You to." She said as she smiled at me.

* * *

Upstairs, I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and of course, my black converse. I looked at myself in the mirror, and felt so, so, emo. I let my dark bountiful curls out of it's unruly ponytail and just let them be. I heard Taylor honking outside and looked at my clock. It was 6: 50.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said quickly running down the stairs, and out the front door, so I could escape another interrogation from my dad.

"Hey Tay!" I said getting inside her black Toyota Prius Hybrid, which was the perfect car for her.

"Hey girl! You look....sexy!" Taylor said as she observed my outfit.

"Ew lesbian! No I don't, I just threw on some clothes. Gosh!"

"Just sayin'. I'm surprised your dad let you go out on a school night!"

"Yeah, me too. I barely made it through his questioning segment. So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I'm craving some Winston's."

"Hm. I've never been there. Oh! I love this song!" I said, hearing Britney Spears' song _Circus_ come on the radio. I turned up volume extremely loud, and me and Taylor started to sing along. Taylor was like, the sister I never had. She was my other half. I was her goof and she was my ball. And, I started to think that maybe one friend is really all you need, as long as they make you happy. Before we knew it, we were parked in front of Winston's. We entered the restaurant and immediately my mouth started watering. We found a table in the back corner of the restraunt and started looking at the menu.

"I already know what I'm getting." I said setting down my menu.

"Already? We just sat down, like 20 seconds ago, and you haven't even been here."

"Please, I'm hungry. I could eat a house right now!" I said, and me and Taylor bust out laughing. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice that our waiter was right there surveying us with mass curiosity.

"I don't mean to interrupt. _Ladies_." Said the waiter that seemed to appear out of no where. We looked up and I, at least, was shocked to see that our waiter was none other than Troy Bolton. Taylor on the other hand started ordering. I was beginning to see alot of him. I kind of liked it, and I kind of feared it.

"And for you?" Troy said, turning his attention to me.

Instead of ordering my food, like a normal person would do, I asked him, "You work here?". I noticed Taylor from the corner of my eyes shaking her head.

"Sorry, but we don't have that on the menu." He said, and I started giggling like a school girl. "Yeah, but my uncle owns this place. Uncle Winston."

"Oh. Um, can I get a cheeseburger basket with everything on it. And a Sprite too." I said, suddenly feeling fat by telling him my order.

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks." Troy said taking out menus, along with himself, away.

"Smooth move." Taylor said, giggling a little bit.

"Shut up." I said kicking her under the table.

"Ow! You should be the kicker for football team with a kick like that!"

"I should, shouldn't I. I think I'd look cute in the uniform." I said and me and Taylor, once again busted out laughing but these time ceasing to halt before anyone could see us and think we were crazy. "What did you order anyway?"

"I figured you weren't listening. You were too busy staring at Troy, all the while managing to drool from the side of your mouth at the same time. Impressive."

"Tay! I so was not!" I said, with my mouth hanging open. "I was just--"

"Here are your drinks." Said a extremely tall, brunette waitress. "Troy will be right out with your food." She said smiling and walking away.

"She was...tall."

"I wish. I can't even imagine being that tall." I said adding in to Taylor's input.

"Ah, Yes. Mandi has legs for days. But, I can't complain." Troy said holding a tray of steaming hot food. Dare I say it, I actually felt jealous. Jealousy definaltley something I'd never felt in my life. Maybe, I'd been a little angsty, but never jealous. It was an ugly feeling that I didn't like at all.

"Hope you enjoy it. Do you need anything else?" Troy said. I hadn't even noticed he had already sat our plates in front of us.

"Um, can I get some ranch?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but what for?" Troy asked.

"For my fries." I said in a "DUH!" tone.

"Never tried it. I'll be back in a minute." Troy said, walking back to the kitchen.

"He just doesn't know what he's missing with ranch and fries." I said and Taylor nodded. I had gotten Taylor addicted to my weird food concoctions.

"Ranch for you." Troy said, sitting down the ranch next to my plate. "Wave me down if you need anything."

When Troy walked away, I said, "I officially love Uncle Winston. This is like, the best place ever!" I said, devouring my food. It was _the _most amazing hamburger I'd ever had. I actually ate the whole thing, which is something I regretted because I felt like a pregnant woman. It was honestly a dead tie between Taylor's mom and Winston.

"Lets get out of here before we end up eating the table." Taylor said, looking stuffed as well.

"If we can even move." I said. We got up, and I sat down my money for myportion of the meal, and a little tip as well. "Alright, lets go."

"Wait, what is that?" Taylor inspected the money I'd left. "That's a 7 dollar tip Gabriella!"

"Yeah, so? It was spare change."

"7 bucks isn't "spare" change. 7 bucks is how much our meal cost." I had a feeling that Taylor wasn't going to let this go.

"Come on, lets go, Troy's coming." I said. We rushed out the restaurant, but before we escaped completely, I looked back to Troy. To my surprise, he was already looking at me. We just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. But when he ripped his eyes away from mine, I literally felt like that if I didn't have his eyes glued on me like that the world was going to end. It was something I'd never experienced with anyone. It was something so small, such as eye contact, that gave me a weird feeling deep down inside. I walked out the door with that inkling feeling, a feeling that I couldn't explain. Some people say that some things better off left unexplained. But I so desperately felt that I needed that feeling explained to me in full detail.

**BTW the song used was is actually No One by Aly & AJ. It's good song! Check it out! Review!**


	4. Reality Check, Please!

**HOLAAA! SOOO I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW, THAT BY NO MEANS AM I A WRITER!! I JUST DO IT FOR FUN!! I SEEM TO HAVE A BIT OF AN OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION!! BUT, IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN YOU GUYS SAY THAT THIS IS A GOOD STORY, CAUSE SOMETIMES THIS STUFF COMES FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!! THANKS FOR READING IT!!! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY...ALTHOUGH AT TIMES I WISH I DO. =P**

"I still can't believe you left a 7 dollar tip..." She moved out of the way when someone rudely walked between us, instead of going around. But we were used to it. "that was completely unnecessary! You've obviously got the love bug. It's worse than I thought." She continued.

"Taylor! Shhh! And I was just being nice!" I argued. "But, you know, it was kind of fun. The whole 'him waiting on me' thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd welcome that anytime of the day. But no offense, he's not your type at all." I looked over and gaped at her. "Well, I mean, I just see you with you know. A guy like, I don't know. Aaron Moore." He was a guy who was in our last hour AP physics class. He was just, an average looking guy. Cute, but average. Brown hair, green eyes, and he was really nice. He was on the swim team, student council, and he was class president. But, he wasn't Troy. I haven't figured out why I'm so stuck on Troy. I was starting to think I shouldn't waste my time liking a guy who, I'm pretty sure, didn't like me back. He probably just, liked me as a friend, if that even. I was slowly convincing myself to stop liking Troy! There were tons of guys at East High! Some probably don't even look twice in my direction, but I'm not _that_ ugly.

"Aaron's cute Tay. But--"

"Oh, he's cute? Then I dare you to ask him out." Taylor said, interrupting me.

"No way!"

"I'll give you 45 dollars! If you do it."

"No!"

"Come on. I can definitely see you guys dating! You two would make a great couple!" When Taylor said this I thought about the last date I'd been on. It was sadly in 8th grade with a guy named Hunter Blanch. We went to the movies and saw The Chronicles of Narnia, and spent the whole time making out. I guess it was just an 8th grade thing, because i know i would definitely not go and see a movie just to make out. That was pretty much my last date and then East High opened its doors to me, and well, I never got asked out again.

"Okay! But you don't have to pay me." I didn't know if I'd said that to get her to leave me alone, or if I was really going to do it. I mean, I didn't even know him!

"You better! So, are we still on for my house tomorrow?"

"Of course, but, hey the bell's about to ring." We walked off in our separate directions and, like the other kids, trying to get to class before the tardy bell. I had gotten to Mr. Allen's class with one minute to spare. I stopped and attempted to fix the lopsided bun on my head but the attempt had failed. I walked in class not even daring to look to see Troy. I got to my seat and I could just feel Troy's eyes on me. Shockingly, for once, I didn't want him looking at me like that. I turned to look at him, and he seemed angry. I turned and logged onto the computer to get his stone cold stare off of me.

"You know, I don't need your petty cash." I heard his rash voice say. He sounded even hotter when he was angry.

"What?" I said, trying to sound oblivious to what was about to go down.

"A 7 dollar tip? From two people?" He questioned.

Oh gosh. I knew the inevitable was going to happen. "Your not mad, are you?"

"Well, yeah. It's infuriating, but I don't why I feel this way." He paused and shook his head a little. "Whatever the case. I don't need your money. Here." He shoved the money to my side of the table, and like an idiot I sat there and looked at it like it was a million dollars.

"Uh, it's kind of your job. You serve people for tips. You were doing your job and we thought you were a good waiter. Honestly if someone left me a 7 dollar tip, I'd keep it without hesitation. Obviously it wasn't the case for you, so if you want me to take my money back, I will." I took the money and shoved into my pocket. I had no idea where that sudden little outburst came from.

"Hey G. Hey Troy." Chad said. I hadn't notice he'd walked in, but he was obviously tardy because he was hold a red slip from the office. "Where's Mr. Allen?"

"No clue man. Maybe we have a sub." Troy said in response. As soon as Troy and Chad were engrossed in conversation I whipped out my cell phone and texted Taylor.

_GM: i'm starting 2 think a $7 tip wasnt a good idea!!_

_TM: hm. shoulda listened 2 me!_

_GM: whatevs! he was mad me!_

_TM: lol! =_0

_GM: thanx 4 the support tay!_

_TM: n e time!_

"Who're you texting?" Troy asked out of nowhere. I snapped my phone shut and snidely said, "None of your business!"

"Well, what if I make it my business?" Troy said playfully.

"Trust me, you won't." I said rolling my eyes. I don't know even know why I was giving Troy such a major attitude. Before he could respond, Mr. Allen walked in. A couple kids groaned, Chad and Troy included, groaned at his appearance.

"C'mon guys! I'm not that bad!" Mr. Allen said. "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic." He said shaking his head. "Anyway, I've got an animation assignment for you." Again, about half the class groaned and complained and for the next hour I needlessly worked on an animation featuring a duck and a squid. I curiously kept looking at Troy's computer screen to see what he was animating. But I never understood what it was supposed to be. It was colorful, needless to say.

The bell ending first period had rung and I gathered my things and proceeded out the door. As I walked out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and to my surprise it was Troy.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole tip thing. I didn't know what got into me." He said, looking sincerely apologetic.

"Ok, thanks. But next time, try to be a whole lot less bipolar." I said jokingly. Before I knew it, we were casually walking down the halls and not even noticing the bizarre looks we were getting.

"Well, maybe you should try that too. You were kind of mean to me." He said.

"You started it! Being mean is contagious and you infected me with it!" I said, hoping I didn't sound like a fool. Taylor was the only one who got my weird asinine jokes. But to my surprise Troy seemed to be having a real, genuine laugh.

"I never knew you were this funny."

"That's funny, cause I never knew you were so....uh....so..." Amazingly beautiful, is what I wanted to say. But I had no clue what to say. A good reason why I don't have a boyfriend.

"Charming, nice, handsome?" Yes, yes, and yes!

"Uh. Sure, all of those." I said immediately feeling bashful. I could fell the red hot blush in my cheeks and knew it was completely obvious. I looked up and observed my surroundings. Not only was I being stoned with gut wrenching stares, but I was on the complete wrong side of the school.

"I gotta go. My class is in the other direction." I said.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I almost, well never mind. So uh, I'll see you later then?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I said as I shyly smiled up at him. I quickly turned around before he could respond and made my way to class, cause that's what they did in the movies right? They left the guy wanting more with those kind of cunning one-liners? I sure as hell hoped that worked. The tardy bell had rung as I was making my way upstairs. I turned the corner and bumped into some one almost falling over. I noticed that person hadn't even budged, so they were obviously the hulk or something. But as I took in the person in full detail, I noticed the fake tan, the blonde hair with brown roots showing, and of course there was the lack of clothing. It was none other than Troy's girlfriend, Marci.

"You should watch wear your going!" The high pitched voice practically screeched. "And you should definitely watch who's boyfriend you mess with." She said, her eyes menacing. As she walked past me, she bumped into my shoulder. For such a skinny girl, she was strong. Maybe she saw us talking? Or, maybe the whole school did and anyone with a cellphone made sure that everyone else knew about 'that one girl' and Troy Bolton's hallway conversation and she heard that way. What ever the case, situations like these are the reason I like to keep to myself. High school is nothing but a sanctuary for gossip. But, I couldn't help but think that that conversation with Troy is the start of something new between us.

Or, not. Maybe I think too much about 'what could be', instead of staying in check with reality.

**I NEED 20 REVIEWS TO UPDATE AGIAN!..........LOL! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE!! BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. The Invitation

**Sooo thanks you guys for your reviews last chapter!! And thank you to JClover651 for caring about this story! But, once again I started this chapter, didn't like it, so i started allll over! That tends to happen alot. Sorry for the wait, but summer's coming up soon soooo expect more frequent updates! I hope you like this chapter, I wrote this during a thunderstorm!! Scary!!! OH, and sorry for any mistakes!!**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything in this story.**

"Ugh!" I exclaimed loudly. "The only thing that's going to get me through this," I said, nodding my head toward the packet of paper, "is a mocha frappucchino . You want one?"

"No. I'm fine." Taylor said. We were at Taylor's mom restraunt, _Fuego_, finishing our heaps of anatomy homework. We usually did this once a week if we really needed to get our homework knocked out. One of the many benefits of Taylor's mom being co-owner and head chef. Not only did we get a nice environment to study, but we got dinner and free mocha frappucchino's. Which are, btw, THE best mocha frappucchino's to ever grace planet earth. EVER!

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Taylor's mom working with the blender. "I knew you'd be back here sooner or later." Kelly, Taylor's mom, said. "But no worries, I had one made just in case, just for you." She said, handing me the cold drink. Immediately, dipped my finger in the whipped topping and put it in my mouth. "Yum! Thanks so much!" I said. I walked back out of the kitchen, careful not to bump into the incoming waiters, and arrived by me and Taylor's regular table, which was located right by the kitchen. It was the table no one wanted to sit at because of it's close proximity to the kitchen.

"Your mom is, like, a godsend." I took a sip of my mocha frappucchino and said, "So are these." I said sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah. So I've heard." She looked at me skeptically, as I sipped my drink.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked worried.

She laughed at my response and said, "No! I was just thinking." She said looking pointedly at me.

"About?" I asked.

"You."

"What?! Why?!" I said nearly spilling the frothy contents out of my mouth.

"Calm down. Nothing. Well, I'm just worried, you know about what happened today."

"Oh. You mean with _Marci. _It's fine. She was just being....a jealous girlfriend. Not jealous of me, just that Troy wasn't giving her the attention she doesn't deserve."

"But, it's Marci Miller we're talking about. She goes after what she wants and she gets it. That's how she got Troy. Just be careful. I personally think she's a little on the looney side."

"No worries. I'll might be able to handle her. She's thin as a toothpick." I said looking down at the time on my cellphone. "Hey, my mom texted me and said I needed to be home." I looked up at Taylor. "Guess that means we're done here." I closed my book, and gathered my papers and put them in my backpack. "We got enough done anyways."

"Here," Taylor said handing me her car keys. "You can go ahead, I'm gonna say by to my mom."

"Ok." I said taking the keys from her hand. I walked out into the parking lot and unlocked Taylor's car and put my backpack in the back of her car. I climbed into the passenger side, and immediately locked the doors. I looked to the front doors of the restaurant to see if Taylor was on her way out. I laid my head on the headrest and started thinking about DJ Vlog. I told myself I was going to tell Taylor today, but I felt, _nervous. _I don't really now why, I mean, she was my _best friend_. The worst she could do is laugh at me, which in turn, I'd probably laugh back. I just liked the fact that I had a secret, basically another life, in which people didn't know who I was. The videos I make are of me expressing myself and my feelings. I'd feel really uncomfortable if someone knew it was me. But Taylor already knew my secrets, she knew I played the guitar and loved to sing, and she knew I love dancing like nobody was watching.

I suddenly heard a _THUMP, THUMP _at the driver's side window of Taylor's car. I jumped out of my thoughts, and looked over to the window and saw that it was Taylor. I unlocked the car, and as she got into the I let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the crap out of me Taylor!" I said looking over at her smiling face.

"Yeah, you looked like you were deep in thought. Thoughts of Troy maybe?" She started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot, and we were stopped at a red light. I thought this was a good time to tell her about DJ Vlog.

"Uh, no. Actually something else. Have you ever heard of a website called DJ Vlog?"

"Yeah! It's like, kind of the new Myspace or Facebook, right?" She asked looking interested.

"Kinda, except instead of actual written blogs, they're videos. It's kind of like Youtube too. There's videos of people singing, people telling what's going on in their lives, and dancing even."

"Wow. You seem to know a lot about it." The light turned green and Taylor accelerated her car forward. "Do you have one?"

"Yup. I sure do." I said proudly.

"But, you hate those kinds of things. You said you'd _never_ get on a social networking site."

"This is a little different. Nobody knows its me." I said. " She looked at me a little confused. "Nobody knows its _Gabriella Montez_."

She laughed a little bit and said, "So, your saying you have an....alter...ego?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly as I turned my whole body toward her. "Exactly! That's it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah. You don't think it's weird, do you?" I said timidly.

"No. Not at all. Trust me, I've know much more weird stuff about you." She said, as she looked over and smiled at me.

"Good. But, you can't tell anyone. If you do, all hell will break loose." I said holding out my pinkie finger, she brought hers over and hooked it with mine.

"No worries. Secret's safe with me. But, how did you get into all of this?"

"I don't know, boredom I guess. But you know what? Chad and Troy were looking at one of my videos in class, and the bad thing is that I had to sit there and watch with them. It was pure torture."

"What was the video about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about a boy that I liked?" I said looking down at my lap.

"You didn't!" Taylor said laughing.

"I did!" I said. We pulled up to my house, and as I was getting out of the car I said, "If you want to watch my videos, which you have to promise not to laugh at, I wrote down my screen name for you." I handed her the piece of paper and shut the car door shut. I felt a lot better, that I told Taylor. Maybe one day she could join me in one of my videos, incognito of course. As I walked across the lawn, I reached into my backpack and attempted to find my house key. Among all my books and papers, I couldn't seem to find my key. I opened up the front pocket of my backpack and started searching through pens, until I found the shiny metal key. Suddenly, I felt a hand appear on my shoulder. I made a small shrieking sound and turned around to start and run, until the person grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey." Said the mysterious person, who as soon as they spoke, wasn't so mysterious anymore. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh. Troy! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I said, suddenly feeling the fright leave my body.

"Hey. I'm sorry." He said with a sly smile on his face as he raised his arms in the air. He looked so cute! He was wearing black basketball shorts, with a red shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was slightly sweaty, but not in an offensive disgusting way.

"It's fine. I get scared easily." I looked around the quiet neighborhood. "Jogging? It's kind of late. "

"Yeah. It's more peaceful at night time." He said calmly.

"I wouldn't think so. People could just...sneak up on you." I said, with a sly smile.

He looked behind me, then back at me and said, "3 houses? I almost forgot you live this close to me."

"Yeah. Me too." Bold faced lie. Of course I knew he lived 3 houses to me, I felt a slight blush in my cheeks.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"I was out studying with Taylor. We lost track of time, I guess." A silence came over us, that was neither comfortable or uncomfortable.

"That's cool. So, yeah, I'm having a party this weekend. Well, it's not really a party it's a small get together. You should come." He said a little quickly. Did Troy Bolton just invite me to a party? Or, a small get together? No way! I'd never been to an actual 'high school party' I'd seen them, of course because our street would be lined down our street. Those cars would usually belong to the people at Troy's parties.

"I, uh, I don't know. The whole party thing isn't my cup of tea." I said apprehensively.

"Oh, well, it's cool you know. But, if you change your mind the invitations still open. It won't be as bad as you think. But I should go. See ya tomorrow right?" He said genuinely.

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I turned around, and made my way to out front door. Before I walked inside, I turned around that Troy was no where in sight. I shut the front door behind me and made my way up the stairs, before I heard a throat clear behind me.

"Who was that boy?"

"It was just a friend from school dad." I said.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" I only wish, I thought to myself.

"Yes! Why were you spying on me anyways?" I said. Before he could respond, I quickly marched up the rest of the stairs. I entered my room, shut the door, and threw my body onto my bed. I started to think about Troy's invitation to his 'small get together'. Me? At Troy Bolton's party? That was like seeing a fly in a swarm of bees. It just didn't belong! Besides, I had previous plans. Like how I was supposed to sleepover at Taylor's tomorrow. But, life's about taking chances right? Was it so wrong to want to step outside of the box? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, because half the people there probably wouldn't even know who I was, a plus of being practically invisible.

**Hey again! Sooo, should G go to Troy's party??? Or should she forever wish she did??? Leave me some good reviews! Review!!**


	6. Unexpected Party

**Hello. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaim: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical  
**

"Ms. Montez? This is very surprising. Your late. You _are_ human after all." Mr. Allen said from his desk. A few of the students laughed at his comment, as I walked to his desk to give him my tardy slip. "Thank you ma'am. It's a free day today, so do what you please." When I sat down at my desk I heard 'tsk, tsk' sound. I looked over to see where it was coming from and, low and behold, it was Chad, shaking his head and index finger simultaneously while making the noise, I looked at Troy who was smiling and shaking his head at his best friend.

"Your never late." He said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah. I think I know that."

"Did something happen?" Troy asked, and could've sworn I noticed a hint of concern flash over his face. Or maybe I was just all out of whack since I'd woken up late.

"No. I just overslept I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Story of my life." Chad said, but he quickly changed the subject to Troy's party. "Man, you haven't had a party in a while. It's gonna be great!" He leaned back in his chair and looked towards the ceiling in a dream-like matter. Which reminded me: Was I actually going to go to Troy's party, or 'get together'?

"So, did you think about it?" Troy asked, while Chad was still in his dream-like state.

"Uh. I don't really think. Well, it's just that, like I said last night, parties and that kind of stuff, just really isn't my kind of thing." I stopped to play with a piece of my hair. "Plus, I hardly talk to anyone at this school, and it would be kind of, awkward." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. This was possibly a once in a lifetime opportunity that I was ruining.

"Oh. That's cool. But your gonna be missing out." He turned away from me and started talking to Chad about something on t.v. he'd watched. He didn't talk to me again after that.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into this Gabriella Montez!" Taylor said, as she pulled on a pair of tight fitting jeans. "This is absolutely _insane_! I'm only doing this for you, remember that. What kind of friend would I be If I let you go into uncharted territory by yourself?" She paused for a moment to let her rhetorical question sink in. "Not a very good one."

"Trust me Tay. I have to pay you back big time. I just, for some reason I want to do this." I said, as I put the finishing touches on my outfit. I turned around and looked in the mirror and surveyed my outfit of choice. I decided to wear a gray razorback tank top, and dark wash shorts and accompanied my shirt and top with a simple pair of flip flops. My curly hair was pulled into a ponytail, little wisps of it falling around my face.

"Yeah, well. I hope you don't end up regretting your decision." Taylor said. She grabbed her keys of her dresser and tossed them in the air and caught them. "You ready to get this over with? I sure am. Let's go." In the back of my mind, I hope I wasn't going to regret it either.

Whoa.

This is no "small get together". This is a full blown 'the neighbors are gonna call the cops' party. There were people practically having sex in the front yard. I looked down at my house, only the outside lights were on. As we walked up the sidewalk to the front door, I started to get the feeling this was a huge mistake. I started to feel extremely self-cautious in the outfit that I was wearing, and concluded this wasn't just a 'party'. The last 'party' I'd gone to was my aunt Esme's baby shower. We played charades and ate cake.

This was very different.

I could already smell the alcohol and we weren't even in the house yet. I looked over at Taylor and I could tell by her expression she wasn't too thrilled to be here either. There was a guy whom didn't look like he belonged in high school, yet alone at this party, smile at us and say, "Sup ladies? Could I escort you in?" We just shook our heads and kept walking until we were inside Troy's house, which at the moment looked more or less like a zoo now. The stereo was currently playing, a song that I didn't recognize and didn't have a good beat, yet people were dancing drunkenly anyways. Taylor looked over at me and said, "What ever you do, don't take a drink from anyone. There could be roofies in it." I nodded my head to show her I understood. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if they have any bottled water."

"I'll be fine. I'll be right here." I said. I watched as she made her way through the crowded living room. "Cindy!" Someone from behind me called. "Cindy!" They called again. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw a guy with glazed over, green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "Cindy! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go?" He said.

"My name's not Cindy. I think you've got the wrong person." I said, and I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm hard, and said, "Come on, let's dance." As if he didn't hear what I said.

"Your drunk. I'm not Cindy!" I tried to yank my arm away, but his grip was too strong. He grabbed my body and pulled it against his and started grinding against my body. The sad thing was that no one seemed to notice my struggle. They were either too drunk or just didn't care. I tried to fight against him, but my tiny body was no match for his large one. The way he danced against me made me feel so dirty because I had absolutely no idea who he was and vice versa. I looked around for Taylor but she was no where in sight. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. I turned my head away, but he grabbed my head with his hands and started roughly making out with me. I was able to push him away since his arms weren't around my body anymore.

Suddenly I burst out, "I need a drink. Can you go get me a drink?" I hoped it would get him to go away and give me a chance to get far from him. He looked down at me harshly, and said, "Yeah. Stay here." He quickly walked away and I quickly made my way through the crowd trying to fight back my tears. I'd forgotten that Taylor was coming back to bring me water, and I'd forgotten that I was supposed to wait for her where she left me. I noticed a flight of stairs, similar to my own and ran upstairs, pushing past couples who seemingly thought for the drunken night, that they were in love. I walked into the first door I saw, glad to see that it was empty. It was dark, but I could make out a bed. I fell face first into the bed and started to cry. I was crying because I'd just gotten violated by a complete stranger. I was crying because I not only should've listened to Taylor, but myself as well. I should've listened to the little voice in the back of my head telling me that this truly was a horrible idea. I cried for a few more minutes, until my tears ceased. I sat on the edge of the bed, wiping the tears away from my face. I sat alone, and in the dark.

A knock on the door startled me. For a second I thought it was the guy from downstairs, back with the drink I'd asked for or something worse. The light flicked on and standing in the door way was Troy. "Have you been crying? What happened?" He closed the door behind and ran over to sit next to me on the bed. I was sure that my eye's were red and puffy, my nose red, and my face stained with tears.

"You wanna know what happened? This stupid party happened! I should've never even thought about coming, but here I am!" I unexpectedly said, feeling very angry.

"Hey, slow down! Did someone do something to you?" He said looking concerned. "Tell me, what happened!"

I started crying again, so I put my face in my hands. "This....guy....he grabbed me and...he made me dance with him....and then he started kissing me!" I said through my sobs.

Troy seemed to be relieved by this. "Oh. I thought it was something way worse."

"What?! For me it's the worst thing that has _ever_ happened to me! It couldn't get worse than that for me! I feel so dirty! No one cared that he was doing that to me, they just kept dancing. Not one person tried to help me!" I said "I just knew I shouldn't of come to this stupid party!"

"I'm so sorry! If I knew what was going on I would've stopped it! This party is out of control. It wasn't even supposed to be like this." He said. He then pulled me into a hug in which I wrapped my arms around his torso and put my head his shoulder and continued to cry. "I shouldn't have pressured you into coming. I feel horrible."

"You should feel sorry." I said, unwrapping my arms from around him, he took the hint and took his arms from around me. "Do you have any tissues?" I asked. He got up and went to a door in his room, which is what I guessed was his bathroom. He came out, and gave me a few sheets of toilet paper. "Thanks." I said. I awkwardly wiped my tears away and blew my nose. There was a trash can by his bed, and I discarded the tissue there.

"Why did you even invite me to this stupid party?" I bitterly asked him.

"I thought, maybe you'd enjoy it. But that obviously isn't the case now." I guess he was trying to lighten the mood, but I was still angry about the nights events.

"That's why I like keeping to myself. To keep from stupid situations like these." I folded my arms across my chest, and for the first time took in my surroundings. The walls were lined with at least 20 different basketball trophies, and even more medals. There were posters of girls in bikini's on his walls, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable. His room was surprisingly neat for a teenage boy.

"You know, that's what's good about you. I like that you keep to yourself."

"What. Don't just love having everyone admire you and want to be just like you?"

"Not anymore I don't. I just wish that, I could be someone else, and no would know who I was." He said. I could relate to that. It was just like me and my alter ego on DJ Vlog.

"So your saying you'd rather have no friends, that a whole school of followers?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He looked over at me and smiled. "Your easy to talk to. If I told this to Chad, he'd think it was a joke. If I told this to Marci, she'd pretend she didn't even hear me. And, If I told this to my dad, he'd tell me these are the best days of my life and I shouldn't be regretting them. But I am. I'm so tired of living up to every one's expectations. I just want to do what I want to do."

"I used to be envious of the people you hang out with. You guys had all the friends, and went to all the parties. But then I realized that there's more to than than just popularity. I have one good friend who has stayed true to me, and didn't like me because who I was or what I did. She liked me for me, and that's the important thing to me. So I stopped worrying about having tons of friends and being popular. I like doing my own thing." I said.

"Wow. I wish I could be more like you." Huh. Troy Bolton wants to be like me. "You know, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Chad has a really big crush on Taylor." My mouth was immediately formed into the shape of and "O".

"Really? That's cute!" I said, laughing for the first time since being at the party. "How long?"

"Since the beginning of the school year."

"Hm. Odd match. Taylor's very over zealous and Chad. Well, he's just Chad. So, is that why you guys started talking to me. To get Chad the hook up with my best friend?" I looked up at him and, he actually looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. I'm glad I did though. I made a nice new friend." _Friend._ Ouch. He reached over and patted my shoulder. "Speaking of Taylor, I need to find her. She's probably worried sick about me." I got up and made my way to his door.

"Do you need me to help?" He asked walking toward the door also.

"Uh, sure." As I opened I came face to face with Marci.

"What's going on?" She asked in a strained sweet voice. She looked past me and at Troy. "Anything I should know about?" I squeezed past her and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey babe. Of course not." He bent down and kissed her on the lips, and I stood there looking like a pathetic loser. Marci noticed me staring and said, "Your're, still here?"

"Oh yeah, I was gonna--" Troy started, but I interjected.

"No. It's fine." I said waving him off. As I was walking toward the stairs I looked back and they had started kissing again, her hands were on his chest, his hands on resting on her lower back. He slowly started walking backwards into the room, and I no longer saw them, only the door that had been closed behind them. _Friend._ I bitterly remembered. As I entered the living room I looked around for Taylor in the crowded living room. I somehow entered the kitchen and looked around the spacious kitchen and hadn't seen her. I saw there was a door to the backyard and walked out into the large backyard. There was a half court basketball court and a beautiful swimming pool. There were a lot of very drunken people who had jumped in with their clothes on. I didn't think it was very safe for drunks to be in a swimming pool. I scanned the backyard one last time, and saw that in the very corner of the backyard, there sat a swing bench. And on that bench was Taylor and Chad, looking so cute. Taylor saw me and immediatley got up and left Chad, who looked slightly dissapointed when she left.

"Gabriella!" She rushed over to me and embraced me in a hug. "Where did you go? I was worried."

"There was this guy, and it's a long story. I'll tell you when we get back to your house. I just want to leave." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Alright, we can go now." I looked behind at Chad who looked dejected as he still sat on the bench. I waved him a goodbye, and me and Taylor left the party all in one piece.

**So yeah, it's 3 in the morning && i'm very tired, so you better have enjoyed this! lol...sooo what did you think about what happened to Gabriella, or Troy and Gabriella's conversation?? Review**


End file.
